Twilight/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Cinderpelt calls to Leafpool while she was daydreaming. She asks Leafpool what herbs she is taking to Firestar. Leafpool incorrectly replies that she has poppy seeds, when actually she has nettle. She wonders how she had taken the wrong herb and apologized to Cinderpelt. The latter states that she saw Leafpool applying yarrow to Mousefur's ticks, not mouse bile. Cinderpelt then asks if everything is fine, suspecting that the ShadowClan warriors who chased Leafpool hurt her. Leafpool lies, saying she's fine, but recalls the night in which she was close to falling off the cliff of the ravine, and how Crowfeather had saved her, and declared his love for her. Cinderpelt scolds Leafpool, saying she's doing it again. :Cinderpelt tells her that if anything is wrong, she wishes she would come talk to her. She tells Leafpool that they've been busier since they arrived from the forest, dealing with wounds from the battle with Mudclaw. She tells Leafpool that she needs her, and that she is more than an apprentice so she should be able to do things on her own. Leafpool tells her that everything is fine, and thinks to herself that it's better than fine as Crowfeather loves her. Leafpool knows she wants to confide in Cinderpelt about Crowfeather, but medicine cats are not supposed to fall in love. She recalls how Cinderpelt had assumed there could be a connection between the ThunderClan medicine cat and the WindClan warrior. :However, she thinks that that had been before Crowfeather confessed his love for Leafpool. Leafpool knows that her feelings would be even harder to hide from Cinderpelt. Leafpool scrambles up to the Highledge to treat Firestar, but Firestar is talking to Thornclaw. Thornclaw reports that they met Russetfur leading a patrol - who fetched Blackstar and he had stated that he knew nothing about his warriors rebelling against Onestar. Firestar agrees, saying that could be true. He states they should be careful at the next Gathering, and requests that Thornclaw passes the news to the rest of the Clan. Thornclaw does so, and Leafpool tells Firestar that she brought herbs for him, courtesy of Cinderpelt. :Firestar thanks her, saying that it will teach him not to take two warriors on at once. Leafpool tells him to sleep, but Squirrelflight's voice from below the Highrock calls his name. Firestar's eyes gleam with amusement, noting to Leafpool that his nap is gone. He guesses that Brambleclaw's patrol had returned from WindClan. Leafpool is excited to hear the news, wondering if they had seen Crowfeather, and if he had mentioned her. She stops, realizing that Squirrelflight would want to know why she was so interested in him. As Leafpool jumps over the Highledge, she notices a powerful wave of feelings from Squirrelflight that consist of mostly turmoil. Leafpool feels sympathy for Squirrelflight, knowing that she had been in a bad place after her quarrel with Brambleclaw. :Leafpool asks her sister what happened, and Squirrelflight, frustrated, replies that WindClan had treated them like they were sworn enemies. Brambleclaw gives his report to Firestar, commenting that one wouldn't even guess that WindClan and ThunderClan had fought on the same side with the way Webfoot had treated Brambleclaw. Firestar prompts if Onewhisker had received his leader name, and Brambleclaw replies that he had, as he is now Onestar. He adds that he doesn't think their Clans are allies anymore. Ashfur states that WindClan wants to show them that they are strong enough to stand on their own. Brambleclaw shakes his head, thinking it was more than that. Dustpelt breaks in, telling Brambleclaw that he wasn't Onestar's favorite cat due to his bond with Hawkfrost, one of the cats who contributed to Mudclaw's attempted rebellion. :Dustpelt suggests that Onestar might have thought Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were working together. Brambleclaw tells the senior warrior that Onestar had forgiven all the cats who battled against him, and reminds him that he fought for WindClan, so Onestar couldn't have any quarrel with him. Leafpool looks at Squirrelflight, knowing that once she would've leaped to his defense, but notices her sister is quiet. Firestar states that he hopes Ashfur is right, and this is just an example of WindClan trying to prove how strong they are. Firestar adds that they can't trust Webfoot's word on the entirey of his Clan, suggesting that he should visit WindClan himself after his shoulder heals. :Leafpool quietly suggests to Squirrelflight that Firestar should wait until the Gathering, saying that Firestar would get news from Onestar there. Squirrelflight murmurs that Leafpool should try to tell Firestar that. Leafpool knows the extent of Firestar's friendship with Onestar, that no cat would dare tell him he was unable to visit his old friend. Firestar is about to go back to his den, but Brambleclaw says that he hadn't told him about the badger yet. Firestar is alarmed. Brambleclaw reports that there was a badger in a foxhole with three cubs. Ashfur states that the cubs couldn't fight, but the mother gave them enough trouble, but they were able to drive them away. Leafpool picks up feelings of sympathy from Squirrelflight, knowing that they had also been driven out from their territory. But she knows that they cannot share their territory with a badger, especially not four. Firestar warns the Clan that each patrol must keep an eye out for badgers. :In Leafpool's dreams, she sees Crowfeather, plunging into a stream, then climbing out and pressing his fur against Leafpool. She murmurs his name in her sleep, and Cinderpelt asks her if she said something, jolting her from her dream. Leafpool shakes her head, asking if she needed to do anything. Cinderpelt replies that she had been checking her herb store, and it was very low. Leafpool tells her that she'll go look for more, as Squirrelflight had told her she found coltsfoot. Leafpool leaves the camp, looking for the herbs. She finds herself traveling towards WindClan territory. She wonders if a hostile patrol would emerge, and ponders if Crowfeather might be on the patrol. :She realizes she has no business meeting with Crowfeather, as medicine cats cannot fall in love. She looks at the stream, remembering that Crowfeather had been here in her dream. Some part of her wills Crowfeather to be there, waiting for her. She sees a ThunderClan patrol with Sootfur, Brackenfur and his apprentice, Whitepaw. Brackenfur praises Whitepaw on smelling a badger, saying she will be a warrior in no time. The patrol leaves, traveling father upstream, and Leafpool, who had hid in a holly bush in order to avoid being detected, tries to squirm out. She hears Sorreltail, who asks her what she is doing under the bush. :Leafpool replies that she is looking for berries, and Sorreltail asks her why, as holly berries are dangerous. Leafpool tells her she was looking for different berries. Sorreltail says that she wanted to tell Leafpool something, and Leafpool, with a jolt of alarm, wonders if she knew about Crowfeather. She starts to fiddle for excuses, but Sorreltail looks at her, telling her she's expecting kits. Leafpool calls herself a mouse-brain, and asks if they are Brackenfur's. Sorreltail nods, and Leafpool tells her she is excited for her, as she would be the first queen to bear kits in their new home. :Brackenfur comes to get Sorreltail, his gentle care leaving Leafpool thinking that he already knew of Sorreltail's pregnancy. Sorreltail says bye to Leafpool, adding that she hopes she finds the berries she was looking for. Leafpool feels happy for Sorreltail, but envies her too, as she could never enter a private world like Brackenfur and Sorreltail had. Leafpool realizes that she never knew how some cat could long for another, just as Leafpool did for Crowfeather. She tells herself that Crowfeather is a warrior, and she is a medicine cat, so she needs to stop dreaming and stop thinking about him. She goes to look for Squirrelflight's coltsfoot. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar *Mousefur *Dustpelt *Thornclaw *Squirrelflight *Brambleclaw *Ashfur *Rainwhisker *Cloudtail *Brightheart *Crowfeather *Brackenfur *Whitepaw *Sootfur *Sorreltail }} Mentioned *Birchkit *Russetfur *Blackstar *Mudclaw *Onestar *Hawkfrost *Webfoot }} Notes and references nl:Schemering/Hoofdstuk 3es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 3 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages